


Wonder more what we did.

by UnimpairedDreams



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Drowning, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnimpairedDreams/pseuds/UnimpairedDreams
Summary: She wonders if this is what it feels like to drown.





	Wonder more what we did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing my poetry here x

She wonders if this is what it feels like to drown. 

Eerily quiet, alone with the sound of the blood pumping through your temples and the water that long since filled your lungs. That peaceful place between death and dying and the centrepiece on the table between alone and too surrounded to breathe. 

She chuckles to herself but it comes out as bubbles, a sensation which she should be familiar with but it's never common enough to engrave itself into her routine - still remaining too common for comfort though. The blueish greenish blur swirls around her as she opens her eyes but all she feels is a hollow pain that roots her to the seabed and pulls her to the surface and keeps her stranded in purgatory while slowly the people file by to heaven and hell. A grey abyss with colour so frequently infrequent that the salt is burning through her eyes. 

She closes them again, wondering silently if this is the ocean equivalent of blinking but she soon realised you can't equivocate drowning to living just like you cannot equivocate fudge to cat hair and all other obnoxious pairings the dying mind can conjure up. The water fills her ears and all sound is muffled as her eardrums dissolve in the ocean water. 

Relaxing into the routine of paralysis among movement she waits for the shark to come and swallow her whole, only to find that asphyxiation is as good of a treatment as any for crippling anxiety


End file.
